


Pledging Mr. Johnson

by Rinzler



Series: Retellings [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Season 1, Episode 4 from Greg's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledging Mr. Johnson

It's not that Greg doesn't like Nick, despite what some of the other lab techs seem to think. He likes Nick, even though Nick is a CSI and like the rest of the CSIs doesn't ever really appreciate the genius that Greg has to offer. Greg likes Nick very, very much. It'd be illogical not to.

Especially on days like today.

Greg peers around the corner of the hallway leading down to the locker room again, absently flipping back a couple of pages in the file he's holding, focused solely on the room.

Well, who's inside it.

Nick's come in early from his last case, and after working that one for several hours he's pretty dirty, so he's standing in front of his locker, rummaging around in it, presumably for spare clothing. Greg stares harder, willing Nick to find something.

Nick does, and starts stripping off the shirt he's currently wearing, a dark maroon button-up. Two buttons, three.... Greg licks his lips, then nearly swallows his tongue when Nick pulls the shirt off. Because damn, does Nick look good.

He's muscled but not too bulky, perfectly sculpted like he spends time in the gym but not in a macho-man obsessed way. His waist is trim and his arms.... God, his arms. If he wanted to, he could probably pick Greg up without any trouble at all.

Greg lets out a soft sigh and ducks around the corner again, head lolling back against the wall as he thinks about it. Nick would pick him up by the waist, put him against the wall to steady him, then probably shift his grip to Greg's thighs, then... Would Greg grab onto Nick's shoulders or loop his arms around Nick's neck? Hmmm. How broad are Nick's shoulders? 

Greg leans around the corner to check and swears under his breath when he sees Warrick has entered the locker room, standing in front of Nick and blocking that glorious view. They look like they're talking, not looking at each other though, just rummaging around in their respective lockers. 

Good. Only Greg should be able to ogle Nick. He's the only one who really appreciates what he's seeing, anyway.

Then Nick stretches one arm up to the top of his locker and tilts his head back just a little, showing off the curve of his neck and the perfect angle of his jawline and Greg is flushing bright red, ducking back around the corner and gasping quietly. That's not fair. That is so not fair.

Okay. Enough of this. Greg has work to do, he can't spend all of his time leaning around corners and staring helplessly at the hottest, straightest (goddamn it) guy he's ever met. No matter how hot Nick is.

God, is Nick hot. So. _Hot._

So, yeah, Greg does like Nick- only a little differently than most people seem to think.

 


End file.
